Let's do IT again! Meitantei-kun
by Kyomi Mahoushi
Summary: Taking down the organization and help Kudo Shinichi to find his love to the infamous phantom theif KID. Making kaito jealous with the help of Heiji/Shinichi Hakuba/Shinichi. Lemon are in here. OCCness.:3 Read it if you're a yaoi pervert. To not be continued. Sorry can't update for a long time readers please be patient after along time I'll do a mega update. i promise :3
1. The Mysterious Girl and The News

Kyomi POV

I was walking down the street near the Mouri Kogorou's Detective Agency a little bit interest with what happening on that famous agency. "I'll leave now" a small boy yells out upstairs then run down the stairs toward his friends. I then for no reason started to get interest in what the little boy is doing so I unconsciously I follow the group to their school. On the way the little boy with glasses glance back like he notice someone is following them "Conan-kun?" the little girl next to him said " h-huh? What is it Ayumi?" Conan asks, "So his name is Conan" I whispered to myself. It seem like they are heading toward a house when they went in I stopped in front of the house it directly on the opposite side of a look-like haunted mansion it name plate read Kudo. When is peek inside I saw a fat, old man talking to the little group when a little girl walked in she look so mature that I thought she was an adult in a child's body. I continued to stare at her when a picture of Sherry flashes through my mind. Then I realise something. The girl was Sherry who poisoned by using the APTX 4869 and escapes the Black Organization. I quickly run back to my apartment quickly hack into the database of the organization and went to Sherry's files as I suspected. Then I quickly went alone the line and saw the big picture. Every piece seems to fit into place. I was planning to go to bed when I accidently turn the TV on it shows that Kaito KID is on the move again. "Today the infamous Kaito KID sent a note to the national museum." The reporter said and they show the notice it saids:

_As the moon, cycle is complete as the moon shone brightly down the treasure chest,_

_I shall come and grant the black tear from her majesty._

_Doodle._

"If Conan is there I'm going," I said to myself then sat myself to go to bed. The next morning once again I walk my way to the national museum to confirm my deduction it seem I was right. Now all I need to do is to wait for one more week until the moon fulfils itself.

Then I walk over to the agency once again, creaked the door open, the famous high school detective of the west was visit again then I reconsider my decision I change my direction toward Sherry's house. I ring the bell hopefully someone would answer it gladly someone did. The old man was the one who answer the door "what can a help you with little girl?" the old man said. " oh I need to talk to Sherry thank you" I said innocently oh did I forgot to tell you I myself has took the APTX 4869 and shrunk now I have long hair to my back it's black with black eyes wearing a short dress since it summer. The old man gasped and closed the door for a moment went back to its 10 min later this time is Sherry who come and answer the door "what do you want? How do you know me?" she asked "I just want to drop by and see how the antidote is going you know I also wants my body back" I answer her she look at me with suspicious eyes and say "come in". As she said I went in it was a nice big house with weird stuff laying everywhere then I unconsciously blur out "what are these?" "They're the professor's invention though it turn out to be useless any" Sherry said I clearly can see she is bored. "You know you should tell me your name I can't call you Sherry all the time" I complain "it Haibara Ai" she said. Then we make our way to the basement. "So... this is where you work on the antidote," I comment "ah" she replied, "What happened to the professor?" I ask I am curious ok "he probably went and start fixing the tools but anyway I don't have enough information on the drug itself. And I don't even trust you" she said "relax I 'm not one of them okay and I'm sure you can believe it" I assure her "whatever" she said then climbed in the chair and start typing. After informing, the two that I was leaving I make my way to the detective agency where Conan live and burst through the door.

Conan was playing games with his friends the one from one day ago they all stares at me in surprise I coughed and walked over and grab Conan's hand, went outside and close the door behind me he also stares at me in surprise.

When I'm sure that the kids is back to playing games and doesn't mind me taking Conan away so quickly Conan start first "who are you? What do you want?" "Gin, Vodka, and Vermouth" I let out still looking cool but the small not little detective eyes was wide in surprise. "How do you know them?" he asked trying to keep his cool not trying to jump on me and force all the information about the B.O out of me "you know all things come with price. Nothings free." I teased him "tell me who you are, then I'll do something to trade for the information" Conan said I can see a small blush on his little face the moment was to adorable so I took my phone and took a photo secretly "I am Kyomi Mahoushi, age 10, a normal kid that can hacked into the B.O database" I explain myself "you're kidding right Haibara-" "I know she try to hack into the database many time but failed right" I cut him off "how did you know?" he asked now greatly confused "I talked to her before I got here" I explain again just then his phone rang he pick it up, nodded and few time then said "Haibara is asking for the Detective Boys, you and me".

We opened the door "ah! Conan-kun what were you two doing?" Ayumi asked I must said she is very annoying in a way "we were talking that's all and Haibara want us to gather at hagase's house," Conan said innocently completely different to our conversation earlier.

We walked our way to Agasa's house the heat was too hot to endure so we want to make it as quickly as possible. We reach our destination safely; burst through the door luckily the A/C is on so we do not have to stay in the hotness of summer anymore. "Te Haibara-san what is it that you want to talk to us about?" Mitsuhiko ask, "Nothing so you three can go and play video game while I have a little talk to Conan" Haibara simply answered "no! We're not leaving until this girl tells us who she is" Genta said "yea" the other two agreed and the three stepped closer to the me it was super awkward with those suspicious eyes staring at me I sweat drop and hold my hand in front of my chest because they are getting to CLOSE they cracked my personal space. "Err well… if you would back down a bit I will tell you" I said luckily that they listen or else if Ayumi accidently fall our lips would have touched, it will be disgusting if that happened. I cleared my throat before my speech it seem like that but I was thinking about a story to hide my identity I'm sure Shinichi have done the same when he shrunk "my name is Kyomi Mahoushi, I live by myself because my parent are overseas they sent money for my expenses is that enough information?" I asked, "No tell us how do you know Conan-kun" Mitsuhiko requested "and Ai-chan" Ayumi added "well… I…" thinking I got it easy? No I'm not I'm struggling to make up an excuse on how I know Shinichi and Sherry sweats start to run down my face luckily it was transparent I keep on my poker face then take a look over at where Conan and Haibara are standing they were watching saying to hurry up. "Well when Conan and I was over in America we use to play with each other until he decide to move over here." I lied "oh hoo! Well that made sense," they said then I made up a bunch of excuse and finally got Haibara and Conan inside a room closest to talk.

They have the same expression like this: -_- what I am supposed to do now? Therefore, I give them this look:*_* "well what did you want to talk about Haibara? I decide to speak up first "I need the information that you got from the database of the B.O to make the antidote" Haibara said in a super mature voice now I feel like a little kid taking a lecture from her mother but anyway. "No way I refuse" I said plainly of course I wouldn't do any for free and I'm not that kind "fine what do you want?" Conan said I do not think he give a shit about what I said that got me really pissed off so I decide something that will make him remember…that's right I'll save that for later "I want to take a picture of Conan in a seductive position" but for now I'll do this. I am evil I know even with his hair in the way I can still see he is blushing. Then he reach his belt and click something I thought that he's doing it on the spot but I was wrong so in an instant I wrote a mind letter to my future self:

_Dear Kyomi,_

_This is your past self I have something to say it is very important in a FRICKING 5 MINUTE DUCK UNTIL YOU HEAR A 'PPPHHEEWWW' YOU UNDERSTAN. DO THAT IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO EAT A SOCCER BALL IN YOU FACE!_

In five minute later I ducked just as a ball, fly across my face cut some of my hair off "now now do you want the information or not?" I asked teasing him of course "of course I do!" he yelled must said he is very cute when he blushing the blush be become deep red reach until his ears. "Only in front of you Kyomi" he whispered, "I can hear you but whatever I'm going to make sure Genta don't sneak into the kitchen for some food" with that Haibara left the room. Leaving me with Conan "let's get start shall we?" I said taking out my phone getting ready.

As for Conan start to unbutton his jacket, to his bowtie he take one side off and left it hanging and he untack his shirt and unbutton it to the second button. He place his index finger in his mouth and look at me with puppy eyes I must say if I didn't run and get the tissue, stuck it in my nose in time I might have die from blood lost he was super hottttt!. I took the picture, as he pack himself up it was hots I find myself starring at the picture for a long time until Conan called out for me. "Hey you must remember your promise or you're going to take a soccer ball kick into through your head," he threatened he have a sweet body, a magnificent brain, excellent deduction and a dangerous personality? Wait the last part does not sound right what happened to the sweet and innocent Conan. "fine I'll print and send the ingredient to Haibara for her to use it as information and one request from me" I state "what is it" they both look at me luckily the kids have gone home so I could but this to word "until Haibara finish the real antidote any of us can't take the antidote or else we'll be in serious trouble" I explained "why is that Haibara was too excited to listen anymore she skip to her secret lab and start working of course she know what will happens it just she doesn't want to hear it. "or else your body will take greater pain then the first time eventually it will eat up your body system and you'll be dead" I finish my sentence Conan was shocked not shocked super shocked "I get it" he said as he said goodbye to the professor and Haibara to go back home…


	2. The FBI invitation to take down the BO

**Conan POV** this take place on KID's heist day

Today is a beautiful day everything will go smoothly! I quickly get dress, run to get my breakfast it was egg and beacon it my favourite I take my time eating my breakfast I got my time until Ran leave. Of course, like every morning the Detectives Boys would wait for me outside so we could walk to school together yep it was a perfect day did I mention before I go to school and got extra special lunch from Ran then on the way out I receive a text message from Haibara. It says the antidote is ready to be test so I happily went to school. However, didn't Kyomi mention that we cannot take any more pills or else we will die? Have to ask her again.

Today Kobayashi-sensei announces that there is a transfer student, which is very rare. "Alright everyone please make her feel welcome please step in." Kobayashi-sensei said the door slide open and a girl step in guess what my day was ruin it was Kyomi who transfer over "Please introduce you" Kobayashi-sensei requested. "Ok My name is Kyomi Mahoushi I just transfer over nice to meet you I hope we make good friend" Kyomi said she must have the best acting ever she look so innocent than yesterday. "Alright Kyomi-chan you can have the seat over there near the window" She said as she went back to calling out the roll. Everyone in the class look at her at amazement I admit she is cute but I don't like at all she is like the smaller version of Kaito KID not to mention she give me the same grin that the theft gave me at the end of each heist before escaping. I am sure she has some question to answer at breaks.

* * *

**Let us Skip to lunchtime!**

Just as I deduced she got surround by the boys asking about her background and she somehow manage to escape before we get to her. Therefore, this time we make sure we hold on to her hand and drag her to the playground before she makes her escape again when I said we I mean the detective boys. "Now question time why did you transfer to our school?" Mitsuhiko asked not so nice all I want to do is to go home to rest but I still have 4 more hours to go before I go back home not to mention I have to go to the heist for the phantom thief because a client asked him to unfortunately their jewel will be snatch from them.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Conan hey Conan!" Genta yelled trying to get Conan's attention but he was all the way in thinking land " let me try" Kyomi said walk next to Conan "*inhales* CONAN! WHY YOU NO PAY ATTENTION TO US? WE'RE TALKING SOMETHING IMPORTANT HERE!" Kyomi yelled into his ear, which causes him to jump "What was that for!" Conan asked covering his ear it must be terribly loud for him.

* * *

**Conan POV**

Damned that Kyomi she shouted right next to my ear she nearly break my eardrum. _Rrrriiiiinnnnngggg~_ there goes the school bell time to go back to class well actually it is an excuse to escape from this awkward situation. Today she will have a lot of explanation to do. We rang back to class the rest of the day was peaceful. The time pass so fast it is now after school. Haibara was walking down the street next to Kyomi and Ayumi. The girls were talking about random stuff the boys were on the others side where I stay was talking about the new Kamen Yaiba game being publish soon. I was not enjoying the conversation at all I wish I could just run and grab Kyomi and Haibara out of there and start to talk about the APTX 4869 as soon as possible. The gang make our way to each other's house first was Ayumi since her was the closest. Then soon Genta and Mitsuhiko part way and went down the opposite path.

The whole walk from school was a dead silence none of us talks about anything not until we reach the professor's house we take a seat around the table the professor was out buying groceries for curry for dinner. "Explain now Kyomi you said we'll die if we take another pill then why did Haibara create another pill knowing it was dangerous?" I started "(^3^)" Kyomi made a stupid face ever but no answer "what does that mean?" I asked getting frustrate I do not like it when people does not answer my questions I know it happen often where suspect keep silence I played it well I keep up my poker face not as good as KID's but at least it helps. "It means she tricked you" Haibara said blankly then walked over to the basement and walked out with a bottle with a pill in it. The whole time Kyomi was playing on the computer, I did not even notice her movement. "Here." Haibara said give me the bottle "Then why at that moment you skip out of the room?" I asked "why? Because I realise it was sweet time" she answered sweet time? I do not know she has a sweet time. She did check her watch before leaving. I took the bottle and swallowed it; Kyomi was glancing over here so I guess she does care about the organization. Here it comes the pain of transformation I feel like my bones are melting my body was hot like I am been burn. I was breathing rapidly and gasping for air as I fell to the ground clutching my chest in pain I shut my eyes I can feel it my body shape is changing! It worked! 'Hey Haibara can you lend me the blanket?' it was Kyomi voice but I did not hear anything after that. It seem like I passed out.

I slowly regain my conscious. I was cover by a blanket. Lying naked. On a bed. How did they carry me here? I stepped out of the bed and looked out the window. It was already dark it was chilly as well so I have to search the room for an extra clothing I was so excited this is the first heist as Shinichi. Quickly I got dressed and exited the room Kyomi and Haibara seem to be looking at something that is very important. I can tell by the way that they are focusing on the monitor screen. Therefore, I stepped over to see what going on. It was apparently an e-mail from an unknown so I asked, "What is this about?" I rather have them explain to make it easier to understand. "We've receive an e-mail from the FBI" I frowned the FBI they will not be sending anything if it related to the B.O "they ask us to join the plan to destroy the B.O" Kyomi explained to destroy the organization? I will take this chance to destroy them and get my body once and for all "did you answer them?" I questioned "no yet" Haibara said, "we're waiting for your answer me and Haibara agree with this plan" Kyomi continued "of course I would join" I response " then it decided by the way are you going to attend to KID's heist?" Kyomi asked "… (-_- ;) maybe not when I'm in this body" I response. "Alright let me explain the plan and our role in this plan" Kyomi said I have never seen her seriousness from the day I know her which it three days ago.

* * *

The end

How was it?

Thanks for reading so far. Hontoni arigatou minna. (^3^)


	3. Goodbye to you

Kyomi POV

"Alright I have just sent the reply and also receive an e-mail about our position in the plan. They have separate into group called the B.O.I Shinichi you are the leader since your good at giving out orders and are well aware of situations. Haibara and I are in the information unit-"before I proceed I was cut off by Shinichi "Unit? I thought there only one together to take down the organization." Shinichi commented, "No, there are different one unit like Kyomi and I are in the information unit to gather information on their move and the professor is in the gadgets unit because of his skills and there-""wait the professor is in this?" Shinichi interrupt again for some reason he really like to interrupt important information today I notice Haibara and my eyes were twitching "would you stop interrupting? Therefore, we can tell you more information the professor is in this because he volunteers to. Now as Haibara is saying there are: the gadgets unit, information unit, weapon unit, medical unit, investigation unit and you are in the main unit where they take all the information and make up a plan to destroy the organization." I finished explaining, "Oh now I get it when are we leaving?" Shinichi asked "the professor have already left to start his work early but they said we can leave whenever we're ready" Haibara explained it to him seem like he's on the same page as us now so I guess I'll called it a day. "One thing before you go is this antidote a permanent one?" he stopped.

"I don't know even though I did create this drug but the ingredient of the antidote is totally new to me. Some is not enough so I don't know how long it will last" Haibara said "well that's no good if you don't gather all the ingredient at the same as the information said there's no way it going to last the making has to be exactly the same" I mentioned to be honest the antidote is extremely hard to make. Now I will called it is a da- "WAITT!" I yelled I stopped the two from reaching to bed.

They looked at me. No, they stared at me "what is it? Is there something more?" Shinichi asked I ran over and hit him on his head now he has a bump "what do you mean something more? Are you planning to stay and let your childhood/girlfriend worry about Conan all night not to mention we'll be leaving soon we need you to turn back to Conan and say 'goodbye' to everyone so they don't ask questions." I said "whatever I'm going to bed*yawn* you two sort it out" Haibara said and went into the room.

We stared at her until the door close behind her. 'gurrrggghhh' I heard guess the time limit is up I watch as the teenage before me gasping for air and breathing rapidly I quickly ran to get him something to cover a blanket sounds okay. I ran it over him and he is no longer Kudo Shinichi the famous detective but the small child Edogawa Conan.

"How do you feel now?" I asked "Phone. Give me the phone," he said as he wrapped the blanket around his whole body6 "yea sure here" I hand him the phone "can you change your voice?" "What? Yea I can" change my voice? What is he up to? "Can you change it to an older woman voice? I need it as proof that my so call 'mother' is here to pick me up" "yea sure" "hello?" the voice said "oh Ran-neechan?" "Oh Conan-kun where were you? You haven't show up yet at all" Ran complaint "yet? Is the heist still on?" he asked, "yea is still on. But where are you?" "Oh I'm at professor's house. And Ran-neechan, tomorrow I will come and pack my clothes my mother is here to pick me up" "oh I see. I will tell dad right away. And Conan is you coming home tonight?" "No I'll be over professor's tonight" "oh ok can you let me talk to your mother?" "Yes sure here oka-san" he said as he hand me the phone "yes how can I help you?" I changed my voice to a mature voice of an adult "oh yes I just want to ask this but will Conan come back to Japan?" she asked "I'm afraid that he will not be back I'm sorry" I said as a disappointed girl over on the other side said goodbye and hung up "now it's done can you go to bed?". "No not yet I have called Hatori…" "Hatori Heiji? Why?" "To say goodbye," he simply replied, "whatever I'm going to bed" I said as I walked away but stopped by a question "Is Hatori and KID invited to the investigation? I mean the F.B.I obviously knows KID was target by the organization and he have the same goal" I was shocked why he would ask such thing. Not to mention out of all people Kaito KID his rival… "No it too dangerous for them" I continue my walk to sleep.

In the silent night, I could hear Conan saying goodbye to the Detective Boys and everyone else that have help him on his journey as Edogawa Conan. Then finally, I drift to sleep.

Let's do some time travelling and KID POV~

Humph! The taskforce will never catch me I am the Phantom thief after all. Without Tantei-kun Tantei-san is so easy to get pass. I jumped onto the rooftop and brought the black tears to my eyes glowing brightly as it is but sadly it not Pandora. I slipped into my pocket and stared at the moon every last moment of my escape tantei-kun would appear out of now where while staring at the moon with such sad eyes like he's waiting for someone to safe him- WHY THE HELL DID I JUST THINK ABOUT TANTEI-KUN FOR? My mind must have problems. I look at the moon once again an image of tantei-kun flash through my head maybe I missed his 'I-caught-now' smirk and his soccer ball that was shot to me every time he sees me; I must say it lonely without Tantei-kun around no one is as a competition. I unfold my wings as I set into the night sky. Tantei-kun why didn't you come to my heist? Did you know I hate being ignored. You are the first person who make me feel so lonely and for that, I will have to punish you. Then I went home.

This chapter is kinda short or not but from the next chapter is going to be B.O.I VS B.O so watch out :3


	4. Near to the BO destruction

Kaito POV

'_Bam!' what was that? Was that a gunshot? It coming from the roof. I ran as quickly as I could slammed the door open 'ssshhhh' the smoke escape from the gun hold it the hand of Snake. I look down to the floor lies a body. It was tantei-kun blood speared quickly underneath him. I charge at Snake as for revenge for tantei-kun. I charge at him with all I got attacked him attacks after attacks how dare he shoot him? How dare he shoot __**MY**__ tantei-kun? How dare he hurt the one I love the most? Wait… that last one does not sound right. I keep on attacking him while cursing him aloud finally I took him down. I went over to tantei-kun side he body is so cold, his face look so pale. I grip him tightly "don't die! Tantei-kun if you die who is going to chase me to the last moment of my heist? Who am I to look forward to see after my heist?" I yelled my poker face quickly crack the moment I saw his body. Tears form and fell down to his beautiful face 'tantei-kun!'_

I snapped my eyes open I was crying 'how many time did this make?' I whispered ever since Tantei-kun stop attending my heists every night I have been getting nightmares of him getting killed, I mean it's rare for him to skip **MY** heist or did he got bored of me? I pushed all the thoughts in my head and went to get ready it is the last day of school before holiday.

I went to meet up with Aoko and Hakuba for some reason Hakuba start going to school with us ever since the day he ask Aoko out well that's good because she got someone that can actually take care of her better than me. 'You ok Kaito?' Aoko asked 'what? What do you mean?' 'you been very quiet , obedient lately and you don't pull that much pranks lately not to mention you haven't pulled any pranks for 3 months already that's not like you' Aoko added Hakuba stand nodding next to her 'or are you scare of me because I could catch you anytime KAITO KID' 'Why would I be scare? I'm not KID' I see they notice my strange behaviour. It is probably because of the disappearance of Edogawa Conan. The whole day I had was with my whole class stares at me and soon school ends it was so fast I spend the day thinking about what happened to Tantei-kun I missed him. So today, I am going to ask that professor that is really close to him.

I walked to the strangely designed house and rung the bell many times but no one answered the house was dark. Turned away and look at the house across the street it look like a haunted mansion on the name plat read: Kudo. That's Tantei-kun's house! I look around no one is looking; good I picked the lock and let myself in. it was dark so I lit the light. The house look like no one even lived in it the living, kitchen, giant library and the other room is so clean I was not expecting a boy's house is so clean. I look around the whole house no sign of any clue of where Tantei-kun might be and finally Tantei-kun's room I always wander what is in it. A room fill with anime figurine, manga and anime posture (A/N: that would be my room). Alternatively, a room with a Holmes's big collection? Alternatively, a room with thing that teenagers should not have? I keep on imagine weird things about his room it took me a very long time to open his room because of my weird imagination.

I open the room it was a normal room like mine but cleaner I searched his room but it was normal except there is no clothes in the closet. Nothing here. Guess I am back to the squared one tomorrow I will ask that Mouri girl… 'Iswearwhenhegetbackimgoingto punishhimuntilhecryoutmyname ' I whispered and stomp out of the house. Wait a minute! No clothes in the closet does that mean… he's cheating on me! How dare he ran away with another person. How could he abandon me and having an affair behind my back. (A/N: ummm…..Kaito-san you and Shinichi do not have that kind of relationship-_-;)

The B.O.I main unit

'Aaccchhhhoooo!' Shinichi sneezed 'someone is think about you' an agent teased 'probably a stupid theft cursing me in his head for not attending his heists and thinking about how he's going to punish me' how did he know me, the author, did not even tell him anything. 3_3

The information unit

'Contact the main unit we got their next location and objective!' an agent yelled 'good go on have a rest you people have work for 3 month non-stop' Kyomi said she is now the leader of the information unit 'yes boss!' the pack marched out of the room. The phone rang as Kyomi went and answered it 'Kyomi is here what's up?' 'Come over here right now and test out my new gadget' the professor said happily 'what am I? A gadget tester?' 'No but it just you are the only one that is free' 'wait I'm getting some knives and I'll get right over there' her anger meter increase from 0% to 99.9% she shut the phone roughly and ran full speed to the laboratory.

The research unit

'Hurry! Call the main unit! And new antidote is ready for testing!' a scientist yelled the unit is super busy people running everywhere. 'Haibara-sensei and phone call came through from the information unit it's directed to you' a scientist said 'really? Pass it through' Haibara said surprisingly 'hello this Haibara speaking' 'Haibara come to the main unit quick!' 'roger' than hung up she quickly run through the whole busy room 'Haibara-sensei the antidote is a success we just receive a phone call from the main unit!' a scientist said as the little girl walk pass 'Really? You guys have done a brilliant job please have a good rest' she step through and walk to the main unit.


	5. He's Back

"Man! That was a day alright" I walked besides the infamous Kudo Shinichi. We destroyed the organization last week well mostly, some of them got away. "Aren't you happy Shinichi? You got your body back and now having a date with Ran-chan at KID's heist?" I grinned at him "Boke! As if" he said and continued to walked down the street to his house "… *sigh* Tsundere" I muttered "what was that?" he turned around "nothing nothing at all" I walked away from the suspicious eyes.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" a scream came across us he went running as he heard the scream and I followed him as fast as I could. A glass broke music came from inside the house :Fujimaru as we tried to get someone to open the door the dog was barking loudly and so is the music "ah…" a husky voice sighed behind us follow by a messy haired girl that look like Ran "okay now there's two Shinichi and two Ran" I looked between them a guy look like Shinichi except for the hair and eyes the girl was more tomboy than Ran you could tell right away "anyway let's go" Shinichi tried the bell again "we're climbing in" I said as I climbed the door "excuse me what business do you have with my house?" A woman said behind us "we heard a scream from your house and a glass break one too" I explained as the woman carries her way to the door quickly unlock it and ran straight to the detached house "the key's inside…" she said as she tried to open the door and then the bell after that banging on the door and called for her husband I notice the guy with the messy hair is still following us "hey tell me your names I'm Kyomi Mahoushi nice to meet you" I greeted him "Kuroba Kaito a magician" he made a lollipop appear in his hand and handed it to me "Thanks" "and I'm Nakamori Aoko nice to meet you" Kaito companion smiled " is there anyone beside your husband in there?" I turned to the lady I don't know her name yet "His assistant, Hideko-san… Maybe they are seriously hurt and couldn't answer" she said I notice Shinichi eyed her in suspicion already "what do you mean by…" he was cut off by Kaito "okay I'm going to kick down the door here goes" he said as he got ready to kick down the door. He charged at it but it slammed open and he was force to hit the wall. A drained looking man stepped out seem like he has seen a ghost or something "dear… could it be you and Hideko-san were…?" she said and removed his hand that was blocking the door and stepped in we followed behind.

The lady screamed and stepped away from the corpse Aoko went and comforted her "call the ambulance!" I yelled "no make that the police" Shinichi said as he eyed the scene. Hideko was lying on the black sofa with glass all over her body and a bigger piece sticking out of her neck. Her blood dripped on the glass on the floor on a piece of music sheet named: Bond.

The police soon arrived and took the body for further investigation. Back to inside the house "Fujimori Kazuo, Occupation, Music composer" the inspector confirmed "yeah" the husband simply answered "when you and your assistant Nakashima Hideko are working on writing music do you always take the key to the detach house from the entrance?" he asked then the husband explained about you have to stay calm to compose music and walked over to his wife. "There was some broken glass on the sofa that had fallen on Hideko-san" at that remark Shinichi left the wall he was leaning on to investigate the crime scene.

"Hey you schoolboy over there" the inspector grabbed Shinichi attention "yes?" he walked next to the inspector "this soccer ball here does this belong to you?" The inspector pointed at the ball on the floor "nope it's mine" Kaito claimed "Fujimaru-san did this ball smash into that window?" he pointed to the broken photo on the wall for display "yes that's it I didn't recall it since it happened so suddenly but I think that's probably right" Kazuo said in broken sentences "hear that? It's your fault someone died" the inspector turned to Kaito "you're wrong" Shinichi defended his could be twin "the ball came in from above at this angle, broke the window and stuck against here" Shinichi slid his hand diagonally at the window and pointed at the speaker "look you can still see the traces of the ball then it lost it momentum and stopped right here" he then pointed to the ball lying a few feet away from the speaker "how can you say such thing?" the detective questioned "if the ball hit the glass shouldn't it be somewhere near the sofa instead it was near the speaker" Shinichi explained "who are you anyway?" the detective asked "I'm Kudo Shinichi a detective" "did you say detective? The ones I hate most are detectives all they tell you is how great they are and what achievements they've made just shut up and leave the investigation to us police!" he said in rage "hey Mr. inspector I want to have a word" I waved at him outside he followed and I whispered to him "I'm so sorry about that I didn't know!" he saluted and let us off Shinichi looked at me and I winked back. Guess what I told him "he been solving a big case just a few months ago and could be a police in department one"

"The soccer ball didn't hit it then how did the glass in this frame break there's that ain't it?" The inspector said pointing at the broken frame "go and 'walk' the whole house" Shinichi whispered to me and I went away.

After many rounds I discovered something and brought it back to Shinichi I handed it to him he smirked and gave us an earful of the true story. I notice the two was standing there staring at Shinichi especially Kaito it turned out the husband was cheating with his assistant behind his wife back but she discovered it. She decided to kill both her husband and his assistant by using natural frequency. She first turned on the volume over 20,000 hertz that's why the dog was barking when the crime occurred. She turned it back down when she backed away from the body. We had Saito-keiji to bring in another framed glass like the one before. It's similar to be a pair we used it to perform the trick. Thanks to the soccer ball the husband got up in time but his assistant not so lucky.

I yawned the 5th time "Shinichi hurry we'll be late for your date" I reminded the detective as he finished his greeting with Kaito and Aoko and ran at my direction I waved goodbye to the two who walked the opposite direction and focused on mine. I saw it I saw Kaito flinched when I said date. This will turn out interesting after all.


	6. The Faithful Heist

I strolled around trying to avoid the taskforce because I know they wouldn't let an 11 year old running around in KID's heist even Shinichi is having trouble. Well a different kind of trouble. I finally got back to my seat which is one row down from Shinichi because I want to give him some 'private' time. Ran was sitting next to him talking about the championship that she won on the weekend, Sonoko was announcing since she was the host of this heist she even sent a challenge to KID. Fan girls power these days especially rich ones. There was silence because there was a blackout I snuck out to the rooftop waiting for the theft well it's not like I'm gonna catch him here or anything I just holding on to him until Shinichi arrive.

**KID's version**

I pulled a blackout again as usual the taskforce would panic and run around then switch on the light and I would appear and publicly steal the necklace from that Sonoko girl and then run away. Except this time Tantei-kun was here to chase me. He was hot on my tail I ran upstairs followed closely. I slammed the door open and locked it. Now it would buy me sometime on the way I sent out a dummy and the taskforce fell for it they would spend the next two hours chasing the dummy until they notice it fake but not Tantei-kun. I bring the jewel for the moonlight to hit it "not this one" I muttered "hey" if it weren't for my well-trained poker face I would have jumped to that voice that is certainly not Tantei-kun. "Would you mind? I'm trying to go through my stalking panel here" a girl stepped out from behind the wall "oh milady I apologise for my rudeness" I jumped down and gave her a rose "…ain't working" she said oh I recognise her now she's that girl with Tantei-kun this evening "what are you doing here at such hour? You will catch a cold" I tilted my head Tantei-kun where are you? I seriously for the first time (not really) that I want you here "Drop the act Kuroba Kaito" she simply said as she flicked through her phone "what might make you say that?" I acted like I know nothing oh no my poker face have a crack in it "once I hacked into the crows database and found out a lot about their victim you know for example your dad" she brought her phone to my face this girls is not normal "want this picture?" she have this weird face on. Pictures with Tantei-kun smaller version doing smexy poses "then do me a favour" she grinned "what may that be?" "I want you to make Shinichi blush I don't have a picture of him blushing as an adult so…" she pouted "deal" that escape without me thinking oh damn "paedophile here he comes" she said as she hid back to the wall. Shinichi slammed the door panting and searched frantically for something that would stand out completely.

Not wanting to waste anytime I ran in front of him and pinned him to the wall my leg between his using my weight to stopped him from struggling my hand pinned his on top of his head "What are you doing?" he said lowly like a whisper like music to my ears I glanced at the corner of my eye she was taking every moments then waved to me. What is this girl planning? "My escape route" I whispered huskily as an excuse and leaned in to kiss him. My favourite critic eyes widened in shock and embarrassment and his cheek went red. He tasted like sweet apple juice probably from the party. So cute and flustered I have to ask her for a copy. I broke our shared love (to displease myself) and gasping for air a thin line and saliva still connect us as we broke apart. I gently let go of him as he stood there still shocked I took the opportunity and flew away. Blushing furiously that was my first kiss too. I look around to take a look at him and turned away. Not to self: on the next heist avoid him or else he will kill me.

**Kyomi's version**

That was a very good shot I reach up to my nose and scratched it and it turn out I was nose bleeding the whole time. I ran over to Shinichi and helped him up he seem recovered a little bit after that shock, **a little bit. ** "don't tell me that was your first time" I said as we walked down the stairs "yea" he seem to fully recover now "Kyomi" his voice was wavering "why is your nose bleeding?" "No reason I was bored and bang my head against the wall" I looked away this will make it worse "Shinichi! Kyomi-chan! "Ran headed toward us "are you okay? Your nose bleeding" she handed me her handkerchief I rubbed my nose with it "Shinichi-" she was cut off by Shinichi nothing new " oh ok this is some 'private' time you want ok I get it bye Ran-neechan!" I said and ran down first to meet up with Sonoko.

**Normal version**

"Ran… I want you to know that…" he was the first to break the silence that was slowly and painfully abusing him how could he do this to her? But she has to know the truth he had kept her waiting for 2 years without her knowing how he felt about her "I know I was about to say the same thing beside I know someone better than you that would make me happy" she caught him completely by shocked "guess we'll stay as friends?" he smiled "no best friends" she grinned "but Shinichi who do you like now?" she curiously asked as they continued to the main hall "… someone that can puzzle even me someone that always grin like an idiot in whatever situation" he muttered "sound like a nice person" she smiled as they headed the same to Kyomi and Sonoko who argued about some random conversion.

**Kyomi version**

"Guess what Shinichi we're going on a cruise for three days!" I exclaimed in excitement "…" he stood silence "so tell me how it was? The kiss*" I said as we walked outside(* mean I said it in a heavy Italian accent) but he just stuffed his hands in his pockets quiet harshly "itai!" he squealed on held his right hand up to show a mark and it's bleeding "don't tell me you put a knife in your pocket for self-defence and forgot about it" I said (T.T) "as if!" he claimed and reached in to pull out whatever object that made him bleed "hey that's the Pandora Kiss!" I said "he put it in my pocket…" Shinichi mumbled my eyes dropped on the ground and a piece of paper caught my attention "…you...my….l-lo?" I managed to read from the piece of paper I am no Japanese. "What?" Shinichi questioned I handed him the paper and blood rushed to his face again. He threw away the paper on the floor and handed the necklace to the nearest policeman I picked up the note and met up with him where Ran and Sonoko are standing.

"He could have stole me along with the necklace too" Sonoko complaint "Ran-neechan please read this for me I picked it up on the ground" I said innocently to Shinichi childhood friend I have to add neechan to her name since Shinichi started a habit of lecturing me when I call her without a respectable honorific. "okay let's see…oh my precious will you accept my love?" she read out then I threw a face at Shinichi which cause him look away it wasn't a dirty face it was a rape face kinda "you little brat where did you get this?! It has KID-sama doodle on it" Sonoko said and snatched away from Ran's hand "from Shinichi-niichan pocket" I smiled as sweetly as she threw him a dirty look "ah Kyomi! Shinichi! "A familiar voice called out "ah Kaito and Aoko!" I jumped at him perfect very; very perfect. Of course Aoko was there they went to introduce themselves. "Why don't go with us on a cruise?" Sonoko just upgraded my plan "Sure!" Kaito quickly answered "I'm coming if Shinichi is" I yelled "I'm sure I'm allow too" Ran and Aoko said in union and then giggled "okay meet me at Beika Harbour tomorrow at six sharp ok?" Sonoko said and ran away.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ran asked "we're here on summer holidays but we don't have a place to stay yet" Aoko explained "you can stay with me if you want but my dad doesn't allow boys" Ran said "Kaito can crash with us" I grinned giving my own KID grin version Kaito bent down and patted me on the head "good little brat" he grinned and rustled my hair "Kyomi?" Shinichi blushed again "Shinichi recently you been blushing a lot tell me what's going on?" I said "never mind" he walked away "c'mon Kaito" I waved to the theft as we waved goodbye to the girls.

**On the way home**

Shinichi was at the police station to report what happened and will turn up later so I lead the theft to his temporary home "so why did you suggest that I should stay with Shinichi?" Kaito spoke up "look I'm a Fujoshi I have Fujoshi power to detect love between two guys does that help?" I said as I unlocked the door "yea it is so helpful" he said sarcastically "here's your room" I showed him to his room on the second floor "it's next to Shinichi's give me reward for that you heard?" I said and went to my room. "Oh yea Kaito if you try to sneak into Shinichi's bed at night you better have good excuses ready for deploy!" I warned him from experiences because once I sneak into his bed and the next day he grounded me for a week during the operation that also mean I was cut from all my work; All of my hard work.

**Flashback during the battle with the boss**

In an office in an abandoned building in America that will be demolish on the next day stood two men and laid one girl. "You're surrounded just give it up" Shinichi negotiated with the mastermind behind the crows. The man that had been controlling the organization that been trying to kill him, the man that would put an end to all the pain he been through. But sadly the man would not give up without a fight he grabbed a revolver from his pocket and shot at the detective. The room was empty there's no-one there except for Shinichi, the boss and Kyomi (who been previously knocked unconscious). Shinichi barely dodged the deadly bullet due to his mind trying to calm his body from killing the man. The bullet only gazed Shinichi and left a wound on his left arm but there still bullets coming his way. The boss of course has a very good aim all his bullets was only inches away from Shinichi skin. He shot until he was out of ammo "I see it's my turn" Shinichi said from his gritted teeth from the sharp and hot pain coming from his arm. He searched for a kick-able object to send it flying to the criminal. He grabbed a pen holder and kicked it with enough strength and speed to catch the boss unguarded.

With all the noise Kyomi was awaken and rush to Shinichi the moment she saw him leaning against the wall for support and grasping his arm tightly with red liquid escape and dyed his hand crimson with rapid breathe "you okay?" her voice was merely above a whisper to him as she found a sheet of soft material and bandaged up his wound to keep him from losing more blood. She turned to the man who is responsible to Shinichi's wound. Without as much as a word she landed a double kick on him but he blocked it. The man was well trained; she continued to land blows on him but see no effects she have to switch style. She disappears from out of sight, appeared and caught him off guard to land a kick directly at his spine. He showed no sign of recovering from this just slowly, ever so slowly dropped on his knees and blacked out. The B.O.I rushed in along with the ambulance to arrest the said criminal and properly treated the detective. Kyomi let a satisfying smirk played on her face it's now over everyone can live happily again as she walked to arrange to tickets for the four to return back to Japan, their home (motion to Agase-hakase, Haibara, Shinichi and herself).

**Back to present currently 9:00pm**

'How strange I thought I heard something down here' I thought to myself popping my head over a wall in the kitchen. Then it came again "ah" I said as my eyes followed a small animal scurried across the floor. A black, small animal with a long tail scurried across the floor "hah hah AAAHHH!" I panted and screamed then ran away. Luckily Shinichi just returned home and currently taking his shoes off I literally jumped on him when I was close enough with my eyes close.

"Hey what happened?" I heard him questioned "d-d-there's shwa moushea insh le kitchion" I said hugging him tightly "I don't know why you gotten so skinny but get rid of it" I said hugged him tighter "what happened? I heard a scream?" Kaito said as he walked down the stairs "apparently there's something in the kitchen" Shinichi explained and Kaito wandered off. I opened my eyes and faced Shinichi "…I didn't know your skin was brown and where's your face?" I said facing him "hey are you sure your brain's okay?" he asked sweat drop anime-style. "Huh?" I turned around and looked at where the voice came from then look in front of me I jumped away immediately "of course I knew that" I said sarcastically. . . I was hugging a pole next to Shinichi damn there goes my reputation pfft did I even have one? "Okay…" Kaito finally returned holding the mouse upside-down by its tail. "KYAA" I screamed again and jumped. I opened my eyes again I made a mistake I was hugging the mouse-holder his eyebrow raised elegantly. I calmly got away and bowed down then again calmly turned around "GYAH!" I shrieked and jumped on Shinichi finally the right target. As I jumped on him we both fell back and landed on the floor Kaito walked pass us, opened the door and literally kicked the mouse outside.

He pushed me off and picked himself from the floor "geez for a moment I thought you were a fan girl" he scratched his head and went to his room. "I am one" I made a point and pulled Kaito into the kitchen for a chat.

Kaito and my 'chat':

Kaito: what?

Me: Shinichi is taking a shower I want a picture of him naked can you do that?

Kaito: what do I get from it?

Me: a copy of his face when you kissed KID and a copy of his naked picture

Kaito: deal.

Me: oh yeah was that your first kiss?

Kaito: what?

Me: the time you kissed Shinichi at the you-know-what was that your first kiss?

Kaito: of course not (poker face on)

Me: I can't believe his first kiss was with a guy how perfect and wonderful.

Kaito: who? Who's his first kiss?

Me: complete the deal I'll tell you then

As promised he sneaked out of the kitchen and I went to the fridge to grab the donuts Ran brought over the last time she visit to refill the fridge. I brought it next to the TV and turned it on cool! Katekyo Hitman Reborn will be showing tomorrow at eight! And lucky me! They are showing the whole 9 seasons. It would take the whole day I'll have to get up early tomorrow to continue the series on the cruise. I relaxed and watched Blue Exorcist.

"Here" a husky voice said bringing his iphone in my face I moved my head to see the TV and Kaito sat down "okay now tell me who his first kiss is?" he got back to our previous conversation "will you believe me if I say Hakuba accidentally fell down with Shinichi and landed on his lips while they were talking?" I boredly said my army of attention all focus on the TV "really?" Kaito also turned his attention to the TV "or Hatori Heiji actually loves him and pulled him in for a kiss?" I continued "which is it?" he said I can heard the impatience from his voice "what you two talking about?" Shinichi sat in the middle of us "why don't you just ask him Kaito?" I smirked in amusement "ugh you have to do that don't you. Shinichi who's your first kiss?" upon saying that Shinichi face went crimson again Kaito faced him he is so easy to be embarrassed "well?" Kaito was growing his impatience "a stupid theft did" Shinichi mumbled which also made Kaito blushed guess he didn't believe his persona stole the confident detective of the east Kudo Shinichi first kiss or maybe he did. They stayed in awkward silence I looked between the two of them then stood up, took out my phone and took pictures of their face you know it's not usual that Kaito poker face failed. "Why do you care anyway?" Shinichi asked in a whisper "never mind" Kaito said on the outside but in the inside his mind split in two. One side saying that he and KID are the same person that also means he kissed the detective on the other side he's saying that KID is just a persona so the two are different person that only count as KID stole Shinichi's first kiss not him I know confusing shits.

Now that it's 2:00 am the two boys went to sleep, on the sofa, I don't know what happened but somehow Shinichi is leaning his whole chest on the thefts and Kaito has his arms around Shinichi shoulder and waist. I took out my phone and snapped another photo to my stalking panel. I took a blanket and ran it over the two boys how cutes Oh beautiful yaoi I turned back to the TV it is now showing Junjou Romantica turn down the volume or else nosebleed is threatened. I quickly ran to get a tissue box and sat there enjoying the view until morning without realising that I used the whole damn tissue box. Oh yaoi gods or goddess I shall worships you beyond the limit of time. Well that sounds cool. Now I have to get some rest before sunrise and its 4:00 am.


	7. Cruise of wonder

"I'm sorry I'll never do it again" (TT_TT) I regretted on pulling the pranks on them I should have thought about them killing me afterwards "great now you have Kaito sitting in a corner depressed because of the fish, Ran kept on make faults on a waiter that you made grabbed her ass, Sonoko fangirling around someone who you dress as KID, Aoko following the same person trying to catch him thank very much for the mess" Shinichi held me up by my collar shirt "no problem!" I grinned and he smacked me "what to do now?" I heard him said and perked up "I know!" and whispered into his ear "no" he immediately replied "I'm sure that would grab Aoko, Sonoko and Kaito!" I pouted "what about Ran?" "You'll talk to her afterward" "fine only this once" Shinichi agreed as I dragged him into a room and locked the door.

**Normal POV**

"H-hey" Shinichi made a sound from the room "Stay still I can't do it with you struggling!" Kyomi groaned "Well try to be gentle!" he said loudly "I said stay still!" she demanded "hahaha that tickle stop it hahaha!" the detective laughed "deal with it I'm nearly done!" Kyomi said sounds like she's struggling "ah!" Shinichi moaned and clamped his mouth "hey that's a beautiful sound make it again" Kyomi joked "as if hurry it up!" he said with his hand clamping his mouth Kyomi just groaned "there finished!" she exclaimed and they walked outside.

"Geez I can't do it properly with you moving around too much!" the little girl complaint "ne Kaitou KID" she smirked all the time in that room she was dressing him up as Kaitou KID "urgh I hate it" "stop complaining and go" Kyomi pushed him forward "that's was supposed to be my line!" that was the last word he spoke before he ran off passed Kaito in a corner and somehow Kaito followed him and passed the fake Kaito Kid that Kyomi dressed up "KID-sama!" there comes the fangirl "KID!" a-and a scary Aoko.

**Kaito POV**

**They** know how to fly now they came out of the sky I shuddered at the thought and hugged myself closer and then I heard heavy footsteps coming rapidly I turned around and a white cloak just ran pass by who is that? You and I both know that I am **him** then how on earth is he here? Curiously I ran after him.

**Sonoko POV**

KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama.

**Aoko POV**

That damned theft tricked me again! I thought as I ran after his white cloak.

**Shinichi POV**

Kyomi I'm sure you'll pay for this! I kept on running fast before they caught up to I caught a glimpse of Kyomi as I ran to her "hey!" she waved.

**Kyomi POV **

I waved to him as a signal to stop behind me as he got behind me I put my hand as a stop sign and the chasers stopped dead in their track. As Shinichi took off the hat and monocle the other gasped except for Kaito "Shinichi is actually KID!?" Sonoko gasped "no he dressed up like him" I explained "or rather I dressed him up as KID" I continued and Sonoko jumped on Shinichi and ripped his shirt opened "nothing underneath that mean you saw everything" she turned to me I nodded and I saw Kaito was blushing so hard he can't hide it. "Anyway why were they sleeping together?" Sonoko leaned in "because -"I was knocked out by someone and I was lucky that I didn't get killed.

I woke up in my room thanks to my phone which is flashing, vibrating and quacking me to pick up the incoming call. Yes I put my phone alarm to 'Duck' and someday I will know how to turn the flashlight off. I picked up "hello Kyomi speaking" I said over the line "this is the police department of handling thieves for example Kaito KID we would like to confirm something" "yes what would that be?" "we examine the blood at the scene of his latest heist and discovered some blood we took it to testing it turned out to be yours so why were you bleeding then?" "I was having a nosebleed" "why?" "because…." "go on" "I saw something hot" "what might that 'something' be?" this dude just have to chase me to the root don't he? "someone kissing someone else" "who are those two?" "humans" "what are their names?" "…..don't know. Don't ask" "thank you for the information" and he hung up this doesn't seem good. I gazed outside the window the city lights lit the water. How beautiful. Time to get stalking! I quickly glanced at my phone and turned it off its 11:23 pm everyone is asleep now. Probably.

I quietly opened the door slightly and sneaked outside since the girls insisted to sleep in the same room and force the boys in the same room so it'll be easy to find them. Piece of cake but first of all put on a disguise. Outside their door I heard their conversation accidentally.

**Normal POV inside the room**

"so mind telling me why you are here Kaitou KID-san?" Shinichi asked with that 'I've-figured-it-out' smirk he pull after every case "'come on Shin-chan what are you talking about?" Kaito smiled brightly almost blinding "Don't call me that!" "what? Shin-chan?" Kaito tilted his head "stop calling me that!" Shinichi blushed again "anyway what do you want here?" Shinichi continued "first of all how can you tell that it's me?" Kaito switched to his persona "I saw you at all the heists and except from you who else would look exactly like me without wearing a disguise?" the detective sat on the bed "hmm" the theft smirked and leaned in closer to Shinichi so close that the detective have to lean back and now he's lying on the bed blushing red again.

Then the door fell open, Kyomi fell in all hell broke loose…

**Kyomi POV**

"h-hey how chu doing?" I tried to smile shit I didn't mean to do that they just staring me "Kyomi did you heard everything?" Shinichi asked seem like he's really annoyed.


	8. Kaito and KID

"I'm sorry I'll never do it again" (TT_TT) I regretted on pulling the pranks on them I should have thought about them killing me afterwards "great now you have Kaito sitting in a corner depressed because of the fish, Ran kept on make faults on a waiter that you made grabbed her ass, Sonoko fangirling around someone who you dress as KID, Aoko following the same person trying to catch him thank very much for the mess" Shinichi held me up by my collar shirt "no problem!" I grinned and he smacked me "what to do now?" I heard him said and perked up "I know!" and whispered into his ear "no" he immediately replied "I'm sure that would grab Aoko, Sonoko and Kaito!" I pouted "what about Ran?" "You'll talk to her afterward" "fine only this once" Shinichi agreed as I dragged him into a room and locked the door.

**Normal POV**

"H-hey" Shinichi made a sound from the room "Stay still I can't do it with you struggling!" Kyomi groaned "Well try to be gentle!" he said loudly "I said stay still!" she demanded "hahaha that tickle stop it hahaha!" the detective laughed "deal with it I'm nearly done!" Kyomi said sounds like she's struggling "ah!" Shinichi moaned and clamped his mouth "hey that's a beautiful sound make it again" Kyomi joked "as if hurry it up!" he said with his hand clamping his mouth Kyomi just groaned "there finished!" she exclaimed and they walked outside.

"Geez I can't do it properly with you moving around too much!" the little girl complaint "ne Kaitou KID" she smirked all the time in that room she was dressing him up as Kaitou KID "urgh I hate it" "stop complaining and go" Kyomi pushed him forward "that's was supposed to be my line!" that was the last word he spoke before he ran off passed Kaito in a corner and somehow Kaito followed him and passed the fake Kaito Kid that Kyomi dressed up "KID-sama!" there comes the fangirl "KID!" a-and a scary Aoko.

**Kaito POV**

**They** know how to fly now they came out of the sky I shuddered at the thought and hugged myself closer and then I heard heavy footsteps coming rapidly I turned around and a white cloak just ran pass by who is that? You and I both know that I am **him** then how on earth is he here? Curiously I ran after him.

**Sonoko POV**

KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama. KID sama.

**Aoko POV**

That damned theft tricked me again! I thought as I ran after his white cloak.

**Shinichi POV**

Kyomi I'm sure you'll pay for this! I kept on running fast before they caught up to I caught a glimpse of Kyomi as I ran to her "hey!" she waved.

**Kyomi POV **

I waved to him as a signal to stop behind me as he got behind me I put my hand as a stop sign and the chasers stopped dead in their track. As Shinichi took off the hat and monocle the other gasped except for Kaito "Shinichi is actually KID!?" Sonoko gasped "no he dressed up like him" I explained "or rather I dressed him up as KID" I continued and Sonoko jumped on Shinichi and ripped his shirt opened "nothing underneath that mean you saw everything" she turned to me I nodded and I saw Kaito was blushing so hard he can't hide it. "Anyway why were they sleeping together?" Sonoko leaned in "because -"I was knocked out by someone and I was lucky that I didn't get killed.

I woke up in my room thanks to my phone which is flashing, vibrating and quacking me to pick up the incoming call. Yes I put my phone alarm to 'Duck' and someday I will know how to turn the flashlight off. I picked up "hello Kyomi speaking" I said over the line "this is the police department of handling thieves for example Kaito KID we would like to confirm something" "yes what would that be?" "we examine the blood at the scene of his latest heist and discovered some blood we took it to testing it turned out to be yours so why were you bleeding then?" "I was having a nosebleed" "why?" "because…." "go on" "I saw something hot" "what might that 'something' be?" this dude just have to chase me to the root don't he? "someone kissing someone else" "who are those two?" "humans" "what are their names?" "…..don't know. Don't ask" "thank you for the information" and he hung up this doesn't seem good. I gazed outside the window the city lights lit the water. How beautiful. Time to get stalking! I quickly glanced at my phone and turned it off its 11:23 pm everyone is asleep now. Probably.

I quietly opened the door slightly and sneaked outside since the girls insisted to sleep in the same room and force the boys in the same room so it'll be easy to find them. Piece of cake but first of all put on a disguise. Outside their door I heard their conversation accidentally.

**Normal POV inside the room**

"so mind telling me why you are here Kaitou KID-san?" Shinichi asked with that 'I've-figured-it-out' smirk he pull after every case "'come on Shin-chan what are you talking about?" Kaito smiled brightly almost blinding "Don't call me that!" "what? Shin-chan?" Kaito tilted his head "stop calling me that!" Shinichi blushed again "anyway what do you want here?" Shinichi continued "first of all how can you tell that it's me?" Kaito switched to his persona "I saw you at all the heists and except from you who else would look exactly like me without wearing a disguise?" the detective sat on the bed "hmm" the theft smirked and leaned in closer to Shinichi so close that the detective have to lean back and now he's lying on the bed blushing red again.

Then the door fell open, Kyomi fell in all hell broke loose…

**Kyomi POV**

"h-hey how chu doing?" I tried to smile shit I didn't mean to do that they just staring me "Kyomi did you heard everything?" Shinichi asked seem like he's really annoyed.


End file.
